Friendship Was Magic
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: What could have happened if Queen Chrysalis and her army of Changelings had won? One-shot, Twilight's POV, rated T to be safe


**Hello everybody! Queen of Geeks here! So, I was a little bored and saw this video on Youtube about if Queen Chrysalis had won, and I decided to write a fic about it! **

**No, I did not make the video, no DuesGear on Youtube did. But I did make this story! I disclaim the idea and the video so don't sue me! **

**Please enjoy! :3 **

* * *

**Friendship **_**was **_**Magic**

Queen Chrysalis gave a sly grin when she saw me standing over Rainbow Dash's limp body, "Nowhere to run now Twilight Sparkle." Her gnarled horn sent a shot of green beam of magic my way hitting me on the left side of my skull, I felt the warm blood begin to run down my face.

I ran, turning away from my friend and the wicked Queen of the Changelings, I ran as fast as my hooves would take me. Down the halls of the royal palace I trotted, my hooves pounding against the checkered marble but in my head I knew it was futile. _This is a nightmare! _But it wasn't, it was real.

The thoughts of my fallen friends haunted my vision as I ran. Pinkie and Fluttershy powerless against the Changeling army, I had no idea where Rarity and Applejack were; probably getting clobbered by the Changelings. I remembered Rainbow Dash falling to the ground, Queen Chrysalis' horn retracting out of her chest.

I couldn't believe this was happening. That Cadence and Shining Armor were gone, my friends were gone, Harmony all together was gone. And even her majesty Princess Celestia, was turned into a Changeling. I saw her in those cocoon things, her once white coat a coal black, and her eyes a toxic green.

Equestria in a matter of hours, would be no more.

I blinked and focused on the matter at hands, how could I win this fight? At the rate I was going, I'd die like everyone else. Even the crown on top of my head, my Element of Harmony was useless without the other elements of my dead friends.

I raced up the stairs and ran madly down the hall. Then I came to a dead end, all in my way was a stained glass window of me and my friends using the Elements of Harmony against Discord. I stopped and looked around frantically, there had to be a way out! My head felt groggy and my cut stung like it was on fire, there was no way I could use magic!

Suddenly, I saw her come down the hall, her mouth smiling her fangs glinting in her horns glow. She shot a beam of lightning at me and then I busted through the window. In a flurry of glass shards, my falling tiara and blood droplets I was falling out of the castle.

Unicorn's have never quite concurred the thing called gravity, and now I'd never get a chance to. The word was all blur of stone, glass and blood. I tried my best to keep my eyes open and focused on the broken window, the eerie green glow coming from inside. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, this isn't what I wanted.

When ponies say "I saw my life flash before my eyes" I finally understood. I saw myself as a filly, bouncing around happy about receiving a place at Princess Celestia's school. I was sad about leaving Shining Armor behind, but he assured me I would do great things. _Great things yeah right, _I thought. _I couldn't protect you, or Princess Celestia, I can't protect me. _I remembered school and me becoming friends with Spike, him being my only friend.

Now I was alone, free falling in the sky. I was going to die, I had failed.

What I would miss most, was my friends. Those mares from Ponyville who were with my thick and thin. How would I live without them? How would I even live falling from this distance? The answer was: I wouldn't. When I died, would I see them again? In someplace after life?

I reached out to something, anything I had to stay alive. All I grasped was air, and shards of glass. I felt my eyes drifting shut the farther I fell. How could I have done more? It seemed all I had achieved was studying. And when I finally made friends, I lost them.

"But Princess Celestia," I remembered saying to her while in her library. "I don't think I can do this, I'm just a regular old unicorn. How can I achieve greatness?"

"Oh Twilight," the Princess said in a warm voice. "Even the smallest of unicorns have a powerful magic, all you have to do is reach out and grab it." She stood next to me and wrapped her wing around me. "You're going to go far."

And then my eyes shut.

* * *

Princess Luna flew quickly from her resting spot on the moon, her sister had sent a distress signal that could not be ignored. When she got there, chaos had ensued. Changeling's ran free among Canterlot feeding on all the love they could find. _This is utterly catastrophic! _

She flew to the castle and saw a falling figure from the window: Twilight Sparkle. With all her might she caught her only feet before she hit the ground. When the dust cleared, Luna was relieved to see she was ok. She looked over to see the dead bodies of many ponies, but a few caught her eyes.

Around their necks were the Elements of Harmony, these were Twilight's friends. Luna felt tears in her eyes, it was over. She looked at Twilight, motionless on Luna's back. "You're going to have to carry that friendship Twilight Sparkle, because that's all that's left."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Kind of a sad ending, but hey, it could have happened if Crysalis won right? **

**Please Favorite and Review i'd love to hear whatcha' all think about this. And check out some of my other stories on my page, I think you might like them! :) **

**Thanks so much for readin' y'all! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**:D **


End file.
